frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Sony Mill
Princess Sonia Mill is the kind future ruler of North Moon. She has a deceased mother, a alive father, and a younger sister named Emily. Back Ground Description Sony is a kind and gentle soul who always keeps her promises. She's willing to make any sacrifice to protect someone. She's the kind of person who will take one for the team. Even though she doesn't have really any friends besides her sister and pets people like having her around. Although proper and poise she is adventurous and silly. But don;t be surprised when a song is on and she's twirling Personality She is a kind and gentle soul. She is the poised good example of the kingdom like everyone expects from her. She barely messes things up and has a good memory. She is very good with pleasing her father and people. She knows how to walk right and where the fork goes. Even though everyone sees her as this perfect princess figure she actual is awkward sometimes. When she's bored she often does silly things like scaring people and telling jokes. She just feels that sometimes you just have to let out a good scream. She has a very fun side. She rides her horse and is obsessed with twirling around to music. When she dances she mostly twirls, spins, and kicks. Her fun side is that she loves to fly kites. When she gets mischievous she plays pranks and often gets into big trouble, but doesn't regret it. She is a loyal person. She's willing to take one for the team always and sacrifice anything for her family. She's always willing to put others before herself. Biography Her Birth She was born first making her the future queen of North Moon. She was given the name Sonia. She was born with blue hair even though her mother was blonde and her father is brunette. The people were scared if something was wrong with the princess, but the doctor reassured them that she was a healthy baby girl. So her parents figured she was special and that's why her hair was blue. So to remind her she will always be seemed special her parents give her a moon necklace. The kingdom rejoiced and spent a week celebrating the birth of the new princess and future queen. The celebrating lasted all day and all night. Child Hood Before the Incident She was a normal baby princess. She played with toys and was happy. She was the joy of her parents life and enjoyed exploring and running around the very spacious castle. When she was 5 she was given a kite for her birthday and she enjoyed flying it when ever she could. She tries to fly it in her room, but there wasn't enough room. Sony a 5 year old tried to fly the kite not just in her room, but in the halls. Tragic Incident The queen drowned when Sony was only 7. Right after she gave birth to Emily. The loss of his wife caused the king, kingdom, and princess to go to deep depression. The king's heart darkened and was the only one that never healed. So he had all the painting of his wife locked up in a unknown part of the castle, all her belonging burried, her horse killed, and no window drapes to be open. Now Now Sony is 16 and living with her 9 year old sister and still dark king. The king rarely speaks. Sony is the example to her country and will do anything to please her father,